


Of Cramps and Cuddles

by shiny_glor_chan



Category: Captain America (Comics), Marvel, Young Avengers
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Menstruation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-15
Updated: 2010-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-22 16:38:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4842680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiny_glor_chan/pseuds/shiny_glor_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Half the boys were stupid, but having Rikki around made it better.</p><p>Sequel to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/4842653">First Aid</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Cramps and Cuddles

**Author's Note:**

> Another one for [](http://zarabithia.livejournal.com/profile)[zarabithia](http://zarabithia.livejournal.com/). Prompt: Marvel, Kate Bishop/author's choice, all the cuddling doesn't make the cramps go away but it is a nice distraction anyway.

Kate was so glad to have another girl on the team. Cassie was great, and one of her best girl friends, but sometimes she just wasn’t available as much as she used to be with the Initiative and having Jonas as a boyfriend. It made spending that time of the month at Young Avengers hang out a bit...tense.

Billy just knew when she was bleeding, or he had a spell that told him because he and Teddy would always be out of her way and did nothing to gain her ire. Actually, last month Billy and Teddy left her a box of chocolates which gave them points for being awesome.

Then on the other side of the spectrum was Eli and Tommy. Eli didn’t always know when it was time to put his foot in his mouth, but it seemed more apparent to Kate when she was on her period. Then there was Tommy, who could be infuriating just by choosing the absolute time to hit on her.

Having Rikki around was great. Rikki kept guard of her room to keep the boys out when she was feeling extra bitchy. Then when all the boys left for the night, Rikki would climb into bed with her and cuddle, saying it always felt better when there was someone near by, even if it didn’t actually help with the cramps like Midol would. That made Kate smile, and she just cuddled Rikki. She could definitely get used to this once a month.


End file.
